Some Nighttime Fun
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Hermione Can't Sleep The Night Before The Weasley Wedding Her 7th Year So Goes For A Walk Only To Find A Surprise By The Pond. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Magical Transformations And Milk.


Some Nighttime Fun

It was late at least 2:00am in the morning and the wedding of the wizard Bill Weasley to the half vella witch Fleur Declour was the very next day so everybody in The Burrow the home of the Weasley's was asleep all that is save the 17 year old muggleborn witch Hermione Granger who was having a very hard time sleeping for she was very worried about her parents who she had wiped the memory of herself from so now they were somewhere in the country of Australia but she had no idea where but that was good as no one could get the info from her.

So it was as Hermione lay on the small camp cot that she decided to take a walk in the warm summer evening to clear her head. So climbing out of bed she slipped on her dark pink ankle length cotton robe and padded barefoot out of her friend Ginny's small bedroom leaving the plump red head asleep before padding down the wood stairs and quietly out the back door and into a clear full moon lit night.

As Hermione exited The Burrow she looked around until she spotted a small cobblestone footpath going between two huge oak trees a path she knew lead down to the Weasley's huge pond. So deciding that since it was in the special wards that Harry had created for the Weasley property to keep the love of his life Ginny safe she figured that she might as well go watch the full moon reflected on the clear lake. So turning to the small cobblestone footpath she began to pad down it toward the lake.

As Hermione's large barefeet padded down the path she began to smell a sweet aroma on the small breeze that ran down the path. As the smell hit her nose she felt a herself slowly getting aroused it was impossible she thought but as she sniffed the sweet sent in the air she felt her huge dark brown nipples slowly get hard and push against her mid-thigh dark blue see-thru teddy along with her dark pink robe and form two huge bumps on the front of her robe. But at the same time she felt her deepest secret start to swell in her little dark blue cotton panties a secret she was able to keep from her beautiful and sexy dorm mates but only barely as her dorm mate the brown skinned Palvaii Patil like to walk around the dorm in nothing but a pair of dark red cotton knee sock and dark red cotton panties so it was hard to resist not grabbing the sexy Hindi and ripping off those panties before shoving her special penis deep in the girl. But now she could feel her penis pulsing in her panties and just begging to be shoved into whatever was making that sweet and arousing smell up ahead.

As Hermione quickly padded up the footpath she felt a pulse come from her amazing enormous 20 inch long/ 18 inch wide veiny penis as it kept swelling and her honeydew sized testicles filled with more and thicker white cum which she was going to pump deep into the sweet smelling thing when she found it.

As Hermione reached the end of the pathway she stopped just inside the tree line for what she saw made her stop. For out by the edge of the lake stood the object that had been making the sweet sent but what it was shocked her for the object was Molly Weasley the family patriarch and one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen as well one of her top six crushes right under her own mother who had already felt the pleasure of her enormous veiny penis but Mrs. Weasley had not felt her thick cum inside her fertile womb yet and since they were here alone she was not going to pass up the opportunity besides she also wanted to try a new spell she had found on those massive plump, round white heavy looking triple GGG cupped breast.

But then as Hermione watched something began happening to Mrs. Weasley she began to moan as though she was slowly getting pleasure from something but Hermione could see nothing. Then Hermione watched as Molly's bare, plump, thick white arms began to swell into a pair of enormous muscler arms that she knew she wanted to feel wrapped around her body but then she saw something that made her nearly gasp out loud. Molly's muscler arms were quickly beginning covered in thick dark red wolf fur. At the same time Molly dropped to the ground and Hermione saw her hips get even wider and slowly stretch the sides of her white cotton panties that where only covering half of her enormous round, plump, shiny butt cheeks at the same time as a bulge started to form right over the area of the panties were her long deep butt crack was this area soon began to rip and from it sprouted a huge dark red fur wolf tail that slowly began to wag in the air causing even more of Molly's sweet sent to fill her nose which only cause her enormous dick to pulse even harder before the seams of the tight white panties ripped open releasing even more sent causing her to almost want to rip off her clothes but she didn't and continued to watch. She then watched Molly's plump, juicy, thick legs start swelling with enormous muscles and quickly rip open the seams of the white stocking before spouting thick dark red wolf fur. But it was as she looked at Molly's still flesh areas of her body that she notice some things that caused her to become even more aroused the first was Molly's massive triple GGG cupped breast had grown to a least tripe JJJ and where leaking a thick white milk onto the ground at the same time Molly's huge, round, shiny bloated belly had swelled up into a massive round, shiny belly with a popped out belly button and it was sitting on the ground.

But Hermione was nearly shocked by what happened next as she stood at the tree line and watched Mrs. Weasley transform into what she had to think was a part werewolf. From the lakeside Mrs. Weasley called out "Hermione dear I know you are there I can smell your arousal so please come out from the trees and join me I promise not to bite that beautiful body of yours".

As Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's voice she stepped out of the tree line and began to padded her way down to the massive half werewolf woman and getting more and more aroused as she got closer to the beautiful creature. As she reached its side Mrs. Weasley spoke "Well dear I guess you have questions as to way I'm a werewolf but can talk to you". Looking over the beautiful creature Hermione bent down and gently began to rub the side of Molly's massive round, smooth and tight belly causing Molly to moan before turning her human face towards her and looking at her with deep amber eyes "Hermione dear what are you doing". Hermione looked into the MILF's beautiful amber eyes and spoke "Mrs. Weasley I'm rubbing your beautiful massive bare belly as I have a crush on you, so hum can I kiss your lips please".

As Hermione asked the question Molly sat on her hind legs not believing what she had just heard but kind of hopeing she did "What did you say dear my wolf ears most have hear you wrong". Licking her light pink lips Hermione leaned in close to Molly's human face til she was almost nose to nose with Molly and said "I want to kiss your tasty looking lips". As Hermione said this she leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her lips hard against Molly's dark red ones.

At first Molly was shocked as the young women she had fallen for the first time she had walked in on the girl as she had on only a pair of light pink cotton panties and she had seen the young woman's huge, round, wet, shiny bouncy double DD cup white breast was now kissing her. So wanting to give her own crush a good kiss Molly pressed forward and deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and slowly sliding her thick wet red tongue into Hermione's mouth slowly parting the beutiful girls mouth to wrestle with the young womans little pink tongue.


End file.
